1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind power generation device for electronic equipment, and particularly to an energy-saving wind power generation device for electronic equipment, wherein a combination of a heat dissipation module, a wind power generation module, and a reception module effectively utilizes or recycles the fluid generated by the first fan of the heat dissipation module, converts the fluid into usable energy (such as power supply), and supplies the energy to the reception module for use or storage.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Two kinds of heat dissipation methods are presently available for electronic products. In the first method a fan is disposed inside the electronic product (such as computer casing) to dissipate heat by emitting the waste heat generated therein to the outside. In the second method a heat dissipation module is usually disposed on a heating element (such as central processing unit) to dissipate the heat generated when the central processing unit is operating.
The heat dissipation module comprises a fan and a heat dissipation device, wherein the fan is locked on top of the heat dissipation device, which is disposed on top of the central processing unit. On the one hand, the heat generated when the central processing unit is operating is dissipated by the heat dissipation device. On the other hand, the wind generated by the revolving fan flows to the heat dissipation device and continuously blows heat away from the heat dissipation device to prevent the central processing unit from overheating and the resultant reduction of work efficiency.
However, existing fans force heat dissipation by guiding fluid to the heating element or emit interior waste heat to the outside without being capable of utilizing or recycling the fluid generated by the fan, for example converting the fluid into usable electric energy for other electronic components or the fan to save energy. Therefore, this is an issue that still challenges the industry. In view of the foregoing considerations, existing heat dissipation methods have the following disadvantages:    1. They fail to save energy;    2. They fail to utilize or recycle the fluid generated by fans.The present invention attempts to solve the foregoing problems and improve the foregoing disadvantages.